Shawn
Shawn Riley (From Washington D.C) is an American professional "Caw Wrestler", currently signed to AWC under the name ring Shawn and is signed to both DWF & XWP as a free agent. He is the current AWA World Champion in his second reign which he has held for over 1000 days. AWC (2013-present) DWF (2016-present) XWP (2018-2019; 2019-Present) All-Star Tournament Competitor Shawn would be announced as one of 64 CAWs in the All-Star Tournament where he faced and defeated Demon Spyke in the first round. In the second round, Shawn would defeat Jacob Cass in a match later rated 5 Stars. In the next round he'll either face Zachary Welch or Anthony Payne. In the Third Round he would suffer a surprising loss to Anthony Payne. After the match he was challenged by Alieus to a match on Day 1 of the All-Star Finals which he accepted. In Day 1 of the All-Star Finals, Shawn would defeat Alieus before Matt tried to cash in on him but Shawn was saved by Anthony Payne whom he defeated in a 5 Star Match the next night to retain the AWC/TWE Absolute Championship which gave him the most Championship defenses of that Title's history. Feud With Alieus Following the All-Star Tournament; it was uncertain if Shawn would continue to appear in XWP however he would make a surprise appearance at XWP St. Valentines Day Massacre announcing he would defend the AWC/TWE Absolute Championship against Alieus in a rematch from their match at the All-Star Finals Day 1 at WrestleMania 3. At WrestleMania 3, Shawn would retain the AWC/TWE Absolute Championship against Alieus. Shawn hasn't appeared on XWP programming since but is still a part timer in the promotion. In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** Jumping Knee Attack. ** Full Nelson Facebuster. ** Spear. ** Standing Cutter. * Signature Moves ** Backbreaker. ** Backbreaker Drop ** Shoulder Neckbreaker. ** Shoulderbreaker. ** Powerslam. ** Nothern Lights Bomb. ** Sprinboard Block Buster ** Spinebuster. ** Belly to Belly. ** Diving Moonsault. ** Neckbreaker. * Entrance themes ** Disturbed - Stricken. Championships and Accomplishments Alliance Wrestling Caw: * AWA World Heavyweight Championship - 2x (Current) * Record the first to win "Two Times" the AWA Heavywieght Chamipionship. Total Wrestling Entertainment: *TWE Champion - 1x (Current). CAW Wrestling Observer: * Ranked No.1 'Wrestler of the Year (2018) * 5 Star Match (2016) - AWC Unforgiven 2016: Shawn vs. Mario Sanchez. * 5 Star Match (2016) - DWF Summerslam S02: Rocky'N © vs. Shawn vs. AJ Reyes. * 5 Star Match (2016) - AWC G1 Climax Day 2 B Block: Roacher vs. Shawn. * 5 Star Match (2017) - DWF WrestleMania 2 S02: Rocky'N © vs. Shawn. * 5 Star Match (2017) - AWC No Mercy 2017: Shawn © vs. Rocky'N vs. Mario Sanchez. * 5 Star Match (2017) - AWC Payback 2017: Shawn © vs. Roacher. * 5 Star Match (2017) - AWC All Star Weekend II: Shawn © vs. Hunter vs. Casablanca. * 5 Star Match (2018) - EWE Summerslam S04: Shawn © vs. K2K. * 5 Star Match (2018) - DWF Wrestlemania 3: Shawn © v. Hunter. * 5 Star Match (2018) - AWC Armageddon 2018: Shawn © vs. Mario Sanchez vs. Scott Jay. * 5 Star Match (2018) - All-Star Tournament Second Round: Shawn vs Jacob Cass * 5 Star Match (2018) - AWC Summerslam 2018: Shawn © vs Casablanca * 5 Star Match (2019) - All-Star Tournament Finals Day 2: Shawn © vs Anthony Payne ''CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * Ranked '''No.1 '''in the Top 10 Wrestlers of 2018 * Ranked '''No.3 in the Top 5 Matches of 2018 (vs Scott Jay vs Mario Sanchez) * Ranked No.4 in the Top 5 Feuds of 2018 (vs Mr. Eagle) Category:CAW Category:AWC Category:Alliance Wrestling CAW